Zukei
by Hessefan
Summary: Era en esas escasas oportunidades, con ella desnuda, que Ymir se volvía un poco más delicada. Adoraba recalcárselo, solo para verla mosqueada; pero Christa misma no podía negar lo evidente. Sigiloso como todo ladrón, Rivaille había irrumpido en esa intimidad. —Son jóvenes —reflexionó Irvin en voz alta, como si estuviera justificando alguna travesura cometida por ambas. * GL y BL *.


**Zukei**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Todavía no ha surtido efecto el cambio de identidad, sigo siendo yo y Hajime Isayama, Hajime Isayama. Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece.

**Prompt**: 025. Mousse de limón [Fandom Insano]

**Extensión**: 2606 palabras.

**Advertencias**: Lime GL. Spoilers muy ligeros del manga, pero spoilers al fin y al cabo.

**Nota**: Este es un fic más GL que otra cosa, pero también tiene un toque de BL (¡y hasta hetero, si te descuidas!).

* * *

Nunca se atrevía a preguntarle las razones que la orillaban a despertarle en mitad de la noche, mucho menos los motivos que tenía para arrastrarla con ella hasta el establo. Quizás porque cuestionar esas obviedades significaba descubrir de antemano las intenciones de Ymir, y no podría lidiar con ello una vez sabido; con esa aplastante sensación de remordimiento.

De por sí estar a esas horas de la madrugada deambulando por el refugio implicaba quebrar las normas, más lo era el forzar la entrada de ese maloliente cuarto; pero Ymir no parecía muy conmovida por la expresión de espanto que siempre le regalaba Christa al momento en el que la madera rechinaba.

No supo por qué se lo permitía… que la sedujera y aun más relevante, el dejarse desnudar por sus manos. Siempre estaban frías, y esa ocasión no fue la excepción. Christa no pudo evitar dar un ligero respingo hacia atrás cuando las sintió en el vientre.

Era en esas escasas oportunidades, con ella desnuda, que Ymir se volvía un poco más delicada. La acostaba con ternura sobre la paja y le abría las piernas con suavidad para explorar con una curiosidad rayano lo infantil.

Sin decir nada, sin pedir permiso.

Ymir sonrió al ver la expresión de ella. Le divertía descubrirla envuelta en esa amalgama de sensaciones contradictorias. Lo eran, porque así como Christa experimentaba culpa y angustia, también ansiedad y regocijo por ser objeto de estudio.

Dichas expresiones en su rostro angelical se profundizaban a medida que Ymir misma avanzaba con una penetración inclemente. Siempre le gustaba empezar con calma, untando los dedos con el lubricante natural que emanaba el cuerpo de su diosa.

_Oh, sí_, en esos momentos Christa lo era. Ymir se sentía como un mortal más adorando a una deidad y no como un titán buscando de esa niña un simple beneficio.

Christa era adorable, porque sus labios no tardaban demasiado en profesar un tímido y retraído "no" cuando ella le tomaba la mano para guiársela hasta su propia vagina. Así y todo, pese al reproche implícito y las quejas solapadas por quejidos, Christa tragaba saliva e imitaba lo mismo que Ymir le hacía.

Era una deliciosa tortura vencer todas las barreras morales que imponían la dulzura de Christa; llevarla de la culpa y el rechazo, a la excitación y a la humedad. Adoraba recalcárselo, solo para verla mosqueada; pero Christa misma no podía negar lo evidente. El flujo se escurría entre sus piernas mientras sentía un calor abrazador en cada trozo de piel que Ymir recorría con las manos.

El roce de la pelvis contra los muslos era enloquecedor; el contacto del vello púbico, electrizante. Y los besos en el hombro, las mordidas y cada marca que Ymir le dejaba, en el cuerpo y en el alma, acababan por doblegarle tarde o temprano.

Empezaba penetrándola con un dedo para terminar introduciendo tres. Suave y a veces ruda. Paciente y a veces ansiosa. Así era Ymir.

El olor tan penetrante y natural de Christa le embriagaba. Apreciar ese aroma era lo que le animaba a presionar el clítoris, sabiendo que su diosa ya no la rechazaría y que, en cambio, le regalaría suspiros de placer.

Y ese era solo el comienzo.

Ymir solía arañarla como un animal salvaje cuando empezaba a frotarse contra ella. Lo hacía sin querer, pero tampoco sin cuidados o arrepentimientos. Solían quedarle los muslos marcados porque siempre le apretaba con fuerza al momento del orgasmo. Después, a la hora del baño, nunca sabía qué excusa darle a Sasha mientras Mikasa callaba, como si supiera las razones de esos notorios vestigios de ardor en su cuerpo.

Sospechaba que Ymir tenía algún fetiche con sus piernas o quizás con sus rodillas, pues le dedicaba la mayor cantidad de besos a esa zona de su anatomía. Y cuando la lengua asomaba, incitante, Christa sabía que no tardaría en dirigirse a su sexo, en un camino ascendente y arrebatador.

En el instante que lo vaticinó, y de inmediato ocurrió, enredó los dedos en la cabellera negra de su amiga para entregarse al goce. Las piernas bien abiertas y las manos de Ymir asiéndose de su cintura para profundizar ese beso tan íntimo y pecaminoso que la corrompía, de pies a cabeza.

La sentía allí, tan suya, mientras la lengua le recorría las nalgas y los muslos para ir a morir poco después en el clítoris. A veces, alguno de esos recorridos, le arrancaban ligeras carcajadas que Ymir adoraba. Aunque admitía que su placer radicaba en ver a Christa cediendo a su instinto. En el fondo le producía alivio verla más relajada. Pero no la ayudaba a alcanzar la cima. Cuando notaba que Christa estaba a punto de explotar, dejaba ese lugar fragante entre sus piernas para subir y buscar primero su propio desahogo, entre los senos o la curva de su vientre; recorriéndola entera, no solo con la mirada o con las manos, también con los labios.

Se sabía el cuerpo de Christa de memoria; si supiera dibujar, recrearía a la perfección cada vello de su vulva, cada lunar en sus pechos y cada cicatriz en su espalda.

Alcanzaba un delicioso orgasmo palpando aquellos recovecos que Christa tildaba de sucios, mientras la sometía, obligándole a hacer lo mismo. Solo en esos momentos Ymir le regalaba un beso en los labios, mezclando los sabores; un cóctel que para la "niña buena" era como un letal narcótico, aunque lo negara; porque Christa abría con desesperación la boca, buscándole la lengua con impaciencia mientras sus pequeños, finos y nobles dedos apretaban el clítoris de su amante, alternando con brutas penetraciones que no hacían otra cosa más que encender a Ymir y volverla más salvaje de lo que por sí era cuando intimaban de esa manera.

Moviendo las caderas y gimiendo alcanzaban el clímax, sin saber cómo, si gracias a la lengua o a los dedos, si gracias al aroma o a las emociones, pero cada fricción, cada leve toque del cuerpo las inducía a un colosal orgasmo.

Luego nacía en ellas la necesidad imperiosa de profundizar un abrazo, que por serlo en esas condiciones resultaba cálido y hasta romántico. Después se quedaban allí, jadeando como bestias.

A Ymir le gustaba ver a Christa de esa forma; parecía un animal en celo y no ese ser celestial que día a día caminaba a su lado y regalaba bondad al mundo. El cabello rubio desordenado, las mejillas encendidas y los pezones erectos, maltratados, mordidos, mojados y satisfechos. Los ojos entrecerrados, buscando enfocar la figura sudada sobre ella.

La sonrisa de Ymir, que lindaba entre la burla y el afecto, la inducía a robarle un beso casto que la otra no tardaba en volverlo indecente.

En algunos momentos sentía que nada de lo que hacía con ella era impuro. Buscaba justificar esas emociones pese a que Ymir la reprendía y le decía que no fuera tan idiota. No tenía por qué rendirle cuentas a nadie, ni a la sociedad, ni a la supuesta familia que la había librado a su suerte, ni siquiera a ella misma. Mucho menos a un dios que para Ymir era inexistente.

Para Christa no era tan sencillo.

¿Y qué, si era impuro? Decía Ymir con entusiasmo; pero no, para Christa no era tan fácil encontrar solaz en lo prohibido.

"Al carajo con la puta sociedad".

El _qué dirán _o el _qué harán_ en caso de saberlo la carcomía por dentro, aunque no pudiera evitar dejarse arrastrar a la locura que su amante le imponía.

Siempre se decía que era la última vez, pero una y otra vez volvía a caer.

—Ymir, algún día nos descubrirán —Era la cantaleta de siempre, mientras la chica titán se encogía de hombros dándole a entender que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, cuando lo cierto es que comprendía que arriesgaba mucho si las descubrían y, por ende, la expulsaban de la Legión.

Qué pitonisa había sido —comprobó esa noche— cuando las premoniciones fatalistas de Christa se hicieron realidad.

Sigiloso como todo ladrón, Rivaille había irrumpido en esa intimidad.

Ymir no se percató de la presencia de su superior hasta que vio la expresión de Christa de insondable y profundo terror, aunada a un trillado "¡Sargento!".

Ahí, con el hombro apoyado contra una pila de paja, de brazos cruzados como si estuviera contemplando a los soldados hacer los ejercicios a diario, estaba Rivaille.

La expresión de su rostro era neutra, como siempre, pero cambió de un segundo al otro cuando Ymir tomó distancia exponiendo ambos cuerpos femeninos.

El hombre arqueó las cejas por ese ínfimo instante. Ymir creyó interpretar el brillo de esos ojos indiferentes. Christa, a su lado, temblaba presa del pánico, como si en vez del Sargento fuera algún Leviatán o un Titán de la mitología.

Hundidas en la vergüenza más amarga —pues Ymir no fue la excepción— se sintieron sometidas y expuestas por ese hombre que no escatimó en miradas cuando Christa se puso de pie. Ymir la había parado de manera prepotente, con el delicado fin de hacerle reaccionar.

Rivaille las contempló con el escrutinio serio de cualquier hombre en su situación y por eso Ymir lo malinterpretó, lanzando una risilla apagada.

Esa frase tan usual "todos son iguales" incluía al soldado más admirado de la Legión, al hombre más venerado por la humanidad. No obstante, más allá del mito, estaba hecho de carne.

El asomo de una sonrisa ladina en él le llevó a verlo como a un salvaje más.

Ante esa mueca para Ymir ya no hubo rangos ni géneros imperantes, Rivaille era solo una amenaza que debía ser erradicada. Esa misma amarga sensación le llevó a abrir la boca, pero el Sargento se le adelantó sospechando en su expresión de desesperanza lo que estaba cavilando.

—Saben muy bien que no pueden deambular por las noches, mucho menos usar el establo para esto.

No hacía falta, siquiera, enumerar cuantas normas habían sido quebradas.

—Señor, lo sentimos mucho —murmuró Christa, tan bajo que Rivaille tuvo que adivinar lo que pretendía decir. Solo se trataba de una simple, pero sincera disculpa—. No va a volver a suceder, ¿verdad, Ymir? —La jaló de un brazo, desahuciada.

Pero Ymir seguía con la mirada fija puesta en él; había cierto destello de deseo o tal vez diversión en los ojos del Sargento. Quizás solo era el candil de la lámpara lo que le otorgaba un aspecto más lúgubre del que seguro tenía o pretendía lucir.

—Desde ya que no va a haber una próxima vez —Eso, dicho por un superior, sonaba incluso más amenazante de lo que en verdad era. Si encima se le sumaba que ese superior era Rivaille, casi podían tomarlo como una sentencia.

—Por favor… no informe de… —Christa fue silenciada por un apretón doloroso de Ymir. Que no le diera pie a la idea que rondaba en el establo como un fantasma.

—Debe haber alguna manera… de solucionar esto, Sargento.

Para su sorpresa Rivaille lanzó una carcajada, tan apagada que los músculos de su rostro no sufrieron cambio alguno. Con tranquilidad pudieron haber pensado que solo carraspeó.

—¿Insinúa, soldado, que pretende comprar mi silencio?

Ymir asintió, con una mirada letal y decisiva.

—Ymir, ¿qué…? —murmuró Christa con aprehensión, las prendas que estaban cerca de ella apenas alcanzaban para taparle los pechos y el pubis, pero Ymir quedaría por completo expuesta. De golpe lo comprendió y no pudo evitar que su mirada bajara hasta la entrepierna del Sargento.

Quiso llorar, porque estaba mal reparar en ello. Eso era sucio.

—Mi silencio no se compra —dijo Rivaille con una firmeza hiriente. Observó a Christa, le conmovía verla en tal estado de shock. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era Ymir para suponer, siquiera, que él sería capaz de aprovecharse de una niña en esa lastimosa situación?— Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar, pero para la próxima… Irvin estará al tanto de cada detalle escabroso.

Ymir frunció el ceño, preguntándose desde cuando el Sargento las había sorprendido. En un momento había sentido que alguien le seguía los pasos cuando arrastraba a una somnolienta Christa hasta el establo.

Vio un intento de sonrisa en los labios de Rivaille, apenas una sombra, y se le escapó un "pervertido" que fue ligeramente susurrado.

Tuvo que tragarse todos sus prejuicios y todas sus conjeturas siniestras, porque contrario a lo supuesto, Rivaille se fue dejándolas allí, desconcertadas.

El Sargento volvió por donde había llegado. Se detuvo ante la puerta del cuarto personal del capitán y abrió sin pedir permiso para pasar.

Irvin estaba sentado en la cama, leyendo, pero dejó el libro de lado para prestarle atención.

—¿Y? —Le había pedido a Rivaille que se encargara de ello. Como capitán no correspondía darles un mero aviso, y no había querido verse obligado a actuar solo por las circunstancias y los cargos.

Aunque Rivaille admitía que tenía sus retorcidos motivos para ser tan permisivo con ellas dos, sostenía que por echarlas de la Legión para que siguieran su romance lésbico en el pueblo no se alteraría la rutina.

Para él era sencillo, para Irvin no.

—Ya está, las amenacé con que si volvía a pasar le iba a contar a papá Irvin para que les diera nalgadas.

—Muy gracioso.

—Admite que te gustaría, pervertido.

—El pervertido que las espía eres tú, no yo.

Rivaille se encogió de hombros, ¿qué podía decir en su defensa? Lo cierto es que contemplar el acto sexual entre dos mujeres era, francamente, inspirador.

—Son jóvenes —reflexionó Irvin en voz alta, como si estuviera justificando alguna travesura cometida por ambas—, tampoco puedo culparlas.

—Te recuerdo que una tiene al menos setenta años.

—Bueno —terció con una amena sonrisa, mientras veía a Rivaille gatear graciosamente por la cama para llegar a él—, pero yo no puedo decir nada, en ese caso.

—La primera vez que me follaste, técnicamente, los dos éramos menores —sostuvo mientras separaba y acomodaba a su complacencia las largas piernas de su superior—, tu mayoría de edad la alcanzaste una semana después. Y ahora yo ya soy mayor.

—Eso no quita que…

—Déjate de moralismos absurdos de novelas baratas, la gente folla —le clavó la mirada, intensa, mientras jalaba de su camisola para sentarlo—. Y ahora fóllame… que estoy muy caliente.

Irvin ya lo había advertido desde que entró al cuarto; esos pantalones no servían para disimular una brutal erección. Parecía mentira que apenas una hora atrás ya hubieran hecho, por segunda vez en el día, lo que Rivaille pretendía volver a repetir.

—Si la justicia algún día pregunta, tú estabas de acuerdo —dijo medio en broma, medio en serio.

—Sí, diré que te seduje.

—Es la verdad.

—Tenía doce años, Irvin —reprochó con apatía—. Tú siempre fuiste un pervertido que es diferente.

—Todos tenemos nuestro lado turbio. A ti, por ejemplo —dijo entre carcajadas— te excita el sexo lésbico.

—¡Pero joder, es que dos mujeres follando es una puta obra de arte! Acompáñame una de estas noches para que veas cómo se _comen_ entre ellas —le bajó los pantalones para apretar con ardor la incipiente erección, estaba tan excitado que no le importaba la lubricación ni los juegos previos, ya había tenido suficiente de ello en solitario, y _la quería adentro_—. Deberías darles las gracias en vez de quejarte de mis perversiones.

—Lo estoy haciendo —confesó al momento de sentir la boca de Rivaille devorándole el pene con desesperación—, no me quejo.

Lo escuchó defender con ahínco su libertinaje entre succión y succión, como quien defiende sus más arraigados ideales, para después confirmar con el cuerpo los estragos de tener tanta estimulación visual.

Follar de por sí es un arte y, a veces, incluso hasta un milagro.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
